Amanda Lewis
Amanda Lewis RPed by Tiberius67 Amanda Lewis RECDEP Form 7 – Citizen Personnel Record (Replaces BuPERS Form 7 Rev G 05/2277) CID# 0091 DOB: 30 MAR 2262 POB: Infirmary 3, Site R Female Sex: F Appearance Height: 5’8” Weight: 145 lbs Eyes: Green Hair: Brown (Auburn) Skills Skills and Training Summary: Citizen Lewis completed Primary and Secondary education with a cumulative GPA of 3.85. Selected for Intelligence School, passed with GPA of 3.93. Extract from DIA Personnel Record: Citizen Lewis has satisfactorily completed the requirements for the following specialties: RPV (Eyebot) Operator SIGINT Analyst Photo-Reconnaissance Analyst Extract From Army Personnel Record: Citizen Lewis has satisfactorily completed mandatory military training requirements. IAW the Population Conservation Decree she is exempt from active military service except in a case of National Emergency. As she is otherwise suitable for military service, Citizen Lewis was enrolled in the Army Reserve with the rank of Private, 1st Class upon completion of training and is subject to training obligations for Reservists. Citizen Lewis received a Commission as a 2nd Lieutenant in the Army Reserve effective 9 AUG 2279 Citizen Lewis was promoted to 1st Lieutenant in the Army Reserve effective 12 JUN 2282 Military classification: 1-Y (Qualified for military service only in time of National Emergency) MOS: 11B (Heavy Infantry) Qualifications: Power Armor Operator (qualified on APCA Mk II, Hellfire, and T-47d suits) Qualified Expert with pistols, Marksman with Rifles General Observations on skills: Citizen Lewis has satisfactorily completed basic military training but has no combat experience outside of a simulator. Rapidly mastered the use of power armor. While an excellent pistol shot she is only adequate with a rifle. Due to her reproductive status her instructors did not consider this a problem but recommended her rifle marksmanship be addressed in her Reserve training sessions. Citizen Lewis shows a marked ability at Unarmed Combat, which they encouraged her to develop further. Her DIA file indicates she proved an adept RPV operator but excelled as an Intelligence Analyst, resulting in her reassignment to . Personality General notes on Personality: Citizen Lewis is generally well liked by her compatriots and works well as a part of a team, and has considerable leadership ability. Adapted readily to the social disruptions that were a regrettable byproduct of the Population Conservation Decree without complaint. While Citizen Lewis displays the proper attitude towards non-Americans, her supervisors have noted her curiosity about them. While motivated by a desire to predict their behavior so as to defeat them easier, they expressed concern that it could lead to unwarranted sympathy for them if not properly guided. Notes from Army Quartermaster Corps: Citizen Lewis is a Class A Reservist, giving her priority for issue of power armor and appropriate infantry weapons from stores if activated or otherwise authorized. Her normal duties do not require armor heavier than standard issue uniforms. Records show that Pistol, Semiautomatic, Plasma, Model G86A1, serial #AD31745 and 128 E-Cells was issued to her from Reserve stores pursuant to a written authorization from the Office of the Secretary of the Army. Notes from Office of Procreation and Geneology: Citizen Lewis is classified 1A on the Reproduction Index, a prime candidate for procreation. She has one child, William (Age 18 months) . Citizen Lewis has been medically cleared for pregnancy and has filed OPG Form 2 (Request for Assistance in Selecting a Partner for Sexual Reproduction). IAW matching protocols most suitable candidates have been reassigned as necessary. Two of the candidates will require fraternization waivers, further action is pending Citizen Lewis filing her OPG Form 4 (Statement of Intent to Conceive) upon choosing her partner. Based on Citizen Lewis's physical heath and psychological profile, computer models predict 100% chance of pregnancy within 180 days of Citizen Lewis filing her OPG Form 4. Occupation Current Assignment: Citizen Lewis currently has two assignments. Department of Un-American Labor: Head of Administration, Springvale Territory Department of the Army: Faction Allegiance The Enclave Category:Characters